I Will Always Love You
by AnyaJayDoyle
Summary: In Los Angels, Angel Investigations is helping save lives until the gang gets a big surprise. In Sunnydale, everything seems normal until the Summers residence gets a visit by somebody they didn't know existed.


A/N: This is my first fanfic so bear with me here please…

Title: I Will Always Love You

Summary: In Los Angels, Angel Investigations is helping save lives until the gang gets a big surprise. In Sunnydale, everything seems normal until the Summers residence gets a visit by somebody they didn't know existed.

* * *

Chapter One: Secret Lovers

Cordelia woke up to Dennis shaking her comforter obnoxiously. She rubbed her eyes to help her wake up and said, "I'm up, Dennis. I'm up."

Then Cordelia heard somebody knocking on her apartment door. She slowly walked to the door and opened it.

"Doy-"was all she managed to get out before Doyle pulled her to him and kissed her with much force.

He pulled his face away from hers and said, "Morning, beautiful."

"You're so funny…I got woke up by my ghost. And to think I was supposed to have the day off which involves sleeping in until noon or later."

"Sorry, Cordy…"

"It's okay. Better head to Angel's before he suspects anything." With that, Doyle fled to Angel's and Cordelia crawled back into her bed.

"Dennis, if somebody comes knocking, wake me up. Otherwise please don't disturb my beauty sleep."

* * *

Angel carefully walked from his basement of a room up to the office of Angel Investigations, trying to stay in the shadows as much as possible so he wouldn't spontaneously combust.

Doyle walked in humming and Angel expected Cordelia to follow.

"Where's Cordelia?" Angel asked.

"She took today off, remember?"

Angel nodded as he remembered.

"Doyle, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Anything Angel."

"Are you and Cordelia…you know…dating?"

"Me and Cordelia? No."

* * *

Cordelia dreamt about what her and Doyle's future would be like. She knew she was smiling in her sleep without anybody telling her so.

Just like one of her old friends from high school (and they really weren't friends for very long since she turned out to be a demon of some sort that she couldn't remember for the life of her), Anya Jenkins, found her love, Xander Harris, Cordelia's ex-boyfriend, Cordelia had found Doyle. She loved him so much.

Angel doesn't know about her and Doyle being together but he will soon know in all good time. Right now is not that time.

Cordelia smiled at the image of her and Doyle's children and she wondered if they would pick up the Irish accent from Doyle that she loved so much. 3

Doyle didn't realize he had fallen asleep in the office until he had a vision. He fell on the floor in pain and Angel came running in.

When Doyle's vision was over with, Angel asked him what happened.

"I have no clue whatsoever what this vision has to do with helping the helpless but a demon that is a Brachen demon like meself is walking here to Los Angels. Thanks a lot, Powers That Be!"

"Does he seem like he is in danger or is going to cause danger?"

"Nope. Just a random demon walking to LA."

The door to Angel Investigations opened and both Doyle and Angel looked over to the door to see who they were going to help this time around.

"Mom?"

* * *

Cordelia was really glad she took the day off because she was getting major stomach cramps to the point she was puking up organs or so it seemed.

Her phone rang and she answered it with a tired, this-better-be-good, "Hello?"

"Cordelia, its Angel. I need you down at the office."

Cordelia thought her vomiting was under control so she answered, "Okay. Just let me take a quick shower and I'll be over as soon as possible."

* * *

"What are you doing here, Mom?" Doyle asked.

"I came to visit you and see how you are doing, Allen. Can't a mom visit her son when she wants?"

"Well, yeah but it's so spontaneous."

"Sorry to interrupt but, Doyle, is their anything else you can tell me about your vision about the Brachen demon?" Angel politely asked.

"No except he looks like this…" and Doyle switched to his demon face.

"Hmm. Okay. Please continue."

"Who is that polite man, Allen?" Doyle's mother, Molly asked.

"That's Angel. He's me boss."

"Is he now? And he knows about your demon half?"

"Yes. He's a vampire so he took it very well."

"A vampire? But aren't they evil for all eternity?"

"Yes unless they have a soul."

Doyle hit the ground when he started to have yet another vision.

Angel rushed when he heard the thump and the screaming.

"Half demons…Need help…Going to be killed…"

Doyle knew where the half breed demons were living and Angel just followed him there.

* * *

A/N: Just like any other author on fanfic, I love reviews!!!!


End file.
